


Car Radio - Taako

by lavenderpastels



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, Taako Needs A Hug, this made my friend ask if I was depressed, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderpastels/pseuds/lavenderpastels
Summary: Taako has emotional issues





	Car Radio - Taako

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on wattpad   
> also songfics are my life tbh

Car Radio - Twenty One Pilots

_I ponder of something great_   
_My lungs will fill and then deflate_   
_They fill with fire, exhale desire_

_I know it's dire my time today_

     Taako breathed in as he set aside the chef's knife and observed his work. He had pretty much mutilated a variety of vegetables, most unrecognizable now after  the bout of horrid pain he had almost collapsed under. He grasped the nearby bottle of whiskey, tipped it and drank. The burning in his throat was pale in comparison to the heat of the tears streaming down his face. He wanted Kravitz. He wanted Lup. He wanted Angus. They were all out doing their occupations and schoolwork and there Taako sat in the gods damned kitchen by the scarred vegetables he had destroyed lay. 

_I have these thoughts, so often I ought_   
_To replace that slot with what I once bought_   
_'Cause somebody stole my car radio_   
_And now I just sit in silence_

      Taako sank to the floor, curling up in his misery of gruesome memories of Sazed and Glamour Springs.   He shakily drank more and more of the alcoholic beverage clasped tightly in his fist. Glass was scattered across the tile from the bottles he had already downed earlier. He couldn't escape his thoughts, they were overwhelming. He screamed uselessly, knowing nobody would answer. His stone of farspeech was across the room, too far away to call. 

   _Sometimes quiet is violent_  
 _I find it hard to hide it_  
 _My pride is no longer inside_  
 _It's on my sleeve_

      Taako was sobbing uncontrollably now. His hands shook dangerously, slightly bloodied from cuts given from broken bottles. He lost the track of time. He didn't care. He heard the door open and close and the happy giggles of Angus and the joking voice of Kravitz and the cheesy cockney accent. He heard Lup there too with Barry. They didn't know the scene waiting for them in the kitchen, the bloody, messy destruction of Taako's emotions and wild thoughts. He heard them walk in, quieted. They've noticed the crying, the stench of alcohol. They've noticed the lack of pans clattering. He hears Angus scream when the poor boy finds his adoptive father huddled in an unstable ball on the floor. 

_My skin will scream_   
_Reminding me of_   
_Who I killed inside my dream_   
_I hate this car that I'm driving_   
_There's no hiding for me_   
_I'm forced to deal with what I feel_   
_There is no distraction to mask what is real_

      Taako hears the pounding of feet running to remove Angus from the scene. He felt Kravitz lift him up and cradle him, carrying Taako to a seperate room. He hears Barry nervously fumbling with cleaning supplies to remove the marks on the kitchen his brother in law created.

 _I could pull the steering wheel_  

Kravitz set Taako down on their bed, hands clamped on Taako's quivering shoulders. Kravitz drilled him worriedly on what had happened, Taako delivering. Eventually Lup came in to check on him, gave her brother a hug and left after he was unresponsive. Angus soon barreled in and tackled his dad in a hug, telling him he will be ok.

      That night Taako slept clinging to Kravitz and telling himself that it was all just a thought.


End file.
